Matty and Me
by Chyna Rose
Summary: An old story that was lying around my computer. It still has my old website. In the vein of fellow author Matty Watson, I the humble author, attach myself to the Manhattan clan after an 'incident' with the Good Doctor Sevarious.


Name

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I only own myself, Fauna Beth, Flora Beth, Celeste Beth, Chyna Rose, Cassandra, and Abigail   Draconi. The gargs aren't mine. In fact the entire universe I'm playing in belongs to Matty Watson, who is   letting me borrow it for a while. The songs aren't mine either.

@-----@-----@-----@-----@-----

Scars are souvenirs you never loose

The past is never far

Did you lose yourself somewhere out there

Did you get to be a star

Don't it make you sad to know that life

Is more then who we are

Grow up way to fast

Now there's nothing to believe

And reruns all become our history

But you can hide beside me

Maybe for a while

And I won't tell no one your name

-Name by the Goo Goo Dolls

@-----@-----@-----@-----@-----

The angel sat talking to the lion mutate at a small table. Her white wings lay at rest against her back,   contrasting with the torrent of black hair hanging down past her shoulders. She seemed so perfect as if nothing   in this world could hurt her. Then she turned around and saw the clan. Her smile was warm and bright, her eyes   bluer than anyone had thought possible. She seemed to concentrate on the clan, as if their demonic visages   displeased her holy eyes, before shaking her head quickly.

"Are you an angel?"

"You think I was born with wolf eyes? No I'm just the latest creation of Mr. Anton Sevarious. In yet another   attempt at playing god, he created the ultimate survivor; a being with DNA so unstable that she is no longer   locked in a single form. Sevarious in one fell swoop stole my life and gave me my fondest wish."

"You always wanted to be a human guinea pig?"

"No. I always wanted to be a shapeshifter. One of my four main characters happens to be a shapeshifter in the   world of X-men. In fact I'm 'borrowing' one of her names to use now."

"Four main characters? Are you a writer?"

"What names are you talking about?"

"Well, she usually goes by Fauna Beth, or Eponine, or Ponine, or Songbird, or Jane Doe which is her current   one. Just call me Eponine, or Ponine if you prefer. And yes I am a writer. In fact I write gargoyle fanfic. It's   posted in two places. One is on my site, www.angelfire.com/az/theViod/index.html, the other is at the  gargoyle fans fanfic archive under Chyna Rose. As for the four main characters..."

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell us that YOU are Chyna Rose?"

"Yes I am. She also happens to be one of my main characters and main my on-line persona. The others are   Cassandra, a were-leopard, and Abigail Draconi my main vampire the masquerade vampire."

"You are CHYNA ROSE, one of the worst Lex torture writers in all of fanficdom?!" said Matt in steal voice, standing threatingly in Eponine's face. Eponine simply stood and matched Matt's stance.

"You find something wrong with my writing?"

"Yes I do. You routinely have Lex nearly killing himself. In fact you do have him kill himself in one story. Lex is a friend of mine and I don't like seeing anyone hurting him."

"For your information..."

"Matt. Matt Watson."

"Matt, that ONE story was a dream. A dream intended to freak out everybody's favorite bad guy, John   Castaway/Canmore. It was the worst thing I could think of happening to John at the time."

"But what about the others, huh? What about A Night in the Life, or Omen of What May Be?"

"I started those two YEARS ago. In fact they were originally the same story. And as for the Future Visions series,   I was working with what would have caused Lex to become evil AND that just because someone is evil, is no   reason to put them beyond human emotions."

"But that still does not explain why you continued to hurt Lex in your writing!"

"Because it was better to hurt him then me!" Eponine shouted to the surprised stares of the present clan.   Angela and Elisa looked stunned, but the males of the clan appeared Freaked Out. Eponine looked down at her large bare bossism, and then at the bay coloring on her now equine lower torso. She then looked at Maggie. "I did it again didn't I." Maggie just nodded as Eponine caused a shirt to appear covering her breasts and snapping  the assembled males out of their trances. Not it did much for their natural reaction to seeing such a display of  feminine flesh. "Hurting Lex, who I thought was a fictional character, in my mind an on paper helped me cope.  And it wasn't just Lex. I would take a character from a cartoon show I loved and hurt him emotionally. I would

often create hurts way worse then those I suffered at the hands of bullies and so called friends, so that I could  consider myself lucky and all my pain would seem pitiful in comparison. My best friend forever said she could  always tell my frame of mind by how I treated Lex in both my mind and my writing."

"I had no idea you felt that way."

"Lex has always been my favorite character. In fact he's on my comp's background. And I don't pick on him so  much lately. Most of the stories that do that were started before I left the hell of my home-zoned school  system, and the teasing was the worst."

"Um... about the centaur thing just now..."

"In most writing centaurs aren't concerned about nudity, or at least in the stuff that I read. And I have a Toreadoresque sense of looking. I may go overboard sometimes, but I never do the look half-assed. In fact I nearly had a fit one Halloween."

"Why?"

"I had a pair of latex elf ears and lost one. I refused to go out with one ear, or no ears as the ears were the whole  point of my costume. But listen to me go on and on. Troi's drunk scene in First Contact could've been me dead  tired."

"You pass out onto table tops?"

"No. I kinda have a tendency to babble." said Eponine as she shifted into gargoyle form. This form was close to  Angela's form, but not exact. Eponine's skin was pale lilac, her wings were glider style, and she had two small  horns that curved in towards each-other. She was wearing a simple hide dress instead of a muslin one. The  others looked at her questioningly, but she just shot them a look that said 'what?!' and grabbed an overstuffed

red book bag and a black book bag that wasn't quite as stuffed. She put the black book bag on around her front  and the red one on around her back, being careful to change her body so that the book bag would not interfere  with her wings. "Hope you don't mind if I tag along with you all."

"What's in those things?"

"Just the bare necessities- laptop, cds, knitting, crocheting, reading, writing, stuffed tiger, removable zip drive,  zip disks, the complete collection of the Gargoyle Saga on floppy, phaser, autographed picture of Q, picture of  my cat and dog, wallet, and a few rocks."

"Those are the bare necessities?"

"Yep and I still have stuff in cold storage."

"If you can look human, why don't you get an apartment?"

"Call me paranoid. I can look like anyone and would make a good assassin or spy- if I were given the right persuasion and inclination to do so. Also I am sure the good doctor has a bone or two to pick with me. Once he gets out of the hospital that is."

"What happened to him?"

"Mauled by a jaguar. Not a pretty site."

"You mean you..."

"Well, I was taught to work with horses. Not my fault the cat got away from me. Not that anyone else knows that I was jaguar when it attacked. Not that they would have said anything. It's amazing how many people ignore weirdness. In fact practically no-one has submitted anything for the M-files."

"I've heard about the X-files, but what are the M-files?"

"It really stands for More weird shit, or stuff depending on your interpretation. It's where all the odd little things get stored in your mind. Weird happens all the time, but few are willing to admit it. It's an odd concept to be sure, but it seems to work."

Goliath just sighed, most of what Eponine said having made no lasting impression in his mind. "We should be heading back to the castle." he said, shaking his head. The real reason they had come to the Labyrinth would wait till another night, and Elisa could always drive home later in the day.

@-----@----- @-----@-----@-----

Praise? Flames? Comments? Questions?

PLEASE send feedback. I'm ever so lonely.


End file.
